ABC for Kids (Australia)
Logo descriptions by hb1290 and iheartparamount Logo captures by hb1290 Editions by iheartparamount, hb1290, ABunchOfSticks17, and TrickyMario7654 ABC for Kids 1st Logo (1991-1993) Nicknames: "Letters", "Boxes", "Apple, Bee, Carrot", "Theme Songs", "Kids Clip Show" Logo: A card features Babar The Elephant next to a B, as a voiceover says "B is for Babar" and a clip of the show plays accompanied by it's theme song, the same pattern is followed for the following shows: Thomas the Tank Engine, Play School, Fireman Sam, and Spot, before 3 more similar cards to the ones used for all the shows flash up with the letters A, B, and C before cutting to the ABC for kids logo (6 squares in a 2x3 grid with the top 3 squares containing the letters A, B and C and the bottom row containing items that start with the letters above, in order, an apple, a bee and a carrot, below the squares, "For Kids" is written in a small spaced out font with 2 small ABC "Lissajous curve" logos on either side.) as a voiceover says "and ABC is for the best in children's video, They're all available for you to take home now". Variant: Later tapes show a picture of Thomas in his live action model form rather than his 2D animation form. FX/SFX: Stop motion and 2D animation from the clips. Music/Sounds: The sounds from the clips and the narrator and when the cards show up at the end, the play school theme of the time is heard. Availability: Seen on ABC kids videos from 1991 through 1993. On the 1997 re-issue of Fireman Sam: Lost Cat, the logo is replaced by the next one. This is retained on the 2001 VHS reprint of Fireman Sam: A Spot of Bother. One of the last tapes to use this logo was Fireman Sam: Brass Band. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1993-1998) Nicknames: "There's a Place...", "Kids Clip Show II", "Boxes II", "Apple, Bee, Carrot II" Logo: As a series of clips from ABC children's shows of the era plays a voice says: "There's a place, Alive with the Magic of imagination and all the colors of the rainbow. There's a place where the heart and mind always play together, there's a place to learn from, laugh about and grow with. there's a place that's miles away from the everyday yet so close to home. There's a place where friends are funny, furry and often four-legged, there's a very special place just waiting for you, it's called ABC for kids. The best of children's entertainment for you to take home on video today." towards the end of the narration, an animation introduces the ABC for kids logo, then once it finishes, it zooms up and a bee comes in from the left forming the words the best in children's entertainment on video and then a bee buzzes past and we see another clip. The clips before the 2D animation are all playing in a frame with the boxes A, B and C with the Apple, Bee and Carrot following respectively, sliding left and right, with the bee bouncing back and fourth. Trivia: The clips from the shows are as follows: Bananas in Pyjamas (3 clips), Play School (1 clip), Johnson and Friends (1 clip), Lift Off (3 clips), Thomas and Friends (1 clip), Widget The World Watcher (2 clips), Postman Pat (2 clips), The Wiggles (2 clips), Ferry Boat Fred (1 clip), Blinky Bill (1 clip), The Adventures of Spot (1 clip), and after the logo, another Lift Off clip. Variant: Pre mid-1994 tapes have Fireman Sam clips in place of the Johnson and Friends clip and an additional clip from Ferry Boat Fred in place of the Blinky Bill clip. FX/SFX: Just the clips, live action, stop motion and animated from different shows, plus 2-D animation for the ABC For Kids towards the end. Music/Sounds: A calm tune and the narration, plus sound from the clips at certain times. Availability: Seen on all ABC Kids VHS tapes from mid 1993 to around 1997, one tape that has this logo is Spot's Magical Christmas. This also made a surprise appearance on the 1994 VHS tape of Airbourne despite the tape not being an ABC Video release (the tape was released by Roadshow). This does not appear on the 1995 VHS tape of Art Attack 2 as it uses an normal ABC Video promo instead. One of the first tapes to use the logo was the original release of The Wiggles: Wiggle Time. Scare Factor: Low, it's harmless, although the backpacks saying "Good Bye" at the end may get to some. ' '''3rd Logo (1992-2009) Nicknames: "The Bee", "Buzzzz...", "Apple, Bee, Carrot III", "Boxes III" (Long Version) .Logo: A bee buzzes around with a banner containing the Letters A, B and C in the style of the then-current ABC for kids logo, the Banner snaps into place in the center towards the top of the screen, the bee then appears below the banner and flies around to create a dust trail in the shape of the ABC Lissajous curve logo before disappearing. Variant: At the end of ''ABC For Kids Video Hits Vol 2 (1992), the logo continues with the Bee flying into the screen and ending up below the B, an apple falling down below the A and a carrot emerging from the ground below the C, "For Kids" fades in below. While this happens, a child's voice talks about ABC For Kids books and merchandise being available at ABC Shops and Centres. This variant was also seen as the intro to ABC for Kids in Concert, albeit with the opening theme. FX/SFX: Simple 90s 2D animation. Music/Sounds: The bee buzzing. Plus a sound effect when the banner snaps into place. Availability: The long version was only seen on ABC For Kids Video Hits Vol 2 (1992) and ABC for Kids in Concert, the short version, which ends with the bee drawing the ABC logo was seen at the end of some Kids tapes and DVD's. The last release to use this logo was the 2009 DVD of Fireman Sam: A Spot of Bother. Scare Factor: Low, this is tame, however the bee might get to a few. 4th Logo (1994, 1997, 1998-2008) Nicknames: "Kids Clip Show III", "Boxes IV," "A, B, C!", "Apple, Bee, Carrot IV", "Bringing You the Best in Children's Video" Logo: The 2 rows of 3 boxes appear empty and hand drawn, over them, an ant walks in, before turning into an anteater and then an apple as it moves into it's square and a group of Kids says "A", next, a bird flies in, turns into a butterfly and then a bee which moves into it's box as the Kids voices say "B", then a cow walks in before becoming a cat, then a carrot which moves into it's box as the kids say "C", the Kids then say "ABC!" as the entire logo is revealed, we then cut to a clip show featuring in order: The Hooley Dooleys, Blinky Bill, Bananas in Pyjamas, Arthur, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Johnson and Friends, Magic Mountain, Sesame Street, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot, and The Wiggles. The last few seconds of the previous animation play again, this time, after the kids say "ABC!" we hear a voiceover say "Bringing you the best in children's video". Variant: A short version where the clip show is cut out can be found on some DVD's of the time. FX/SFX: CGI animation and clips from ABC kids shows of the era. Cheesy Factor: The CGI in the animation looks a little cheap and seems to change styles from 3D to 2D and back again, plus the voiceover at the end, saying "Children's Video" even though this logo was still used after VHS became mostly redundant. Music/Sounds: A calm, happy jingle and the Kids voices for the animation, sound from the clips and a voiceover briefly at the end. Availability: Seen on all ABC Kids VHS tapes from the late 90s to early 2000s, can also be seen on a few DVD's of the time. It was strangely absent on the VHS release of Arthur & The Crunch Cereal Contest. The short version debuted on the 1994 VHS release of ABC for Kids: Lots of Other Great Songs and was also used as an intermission clip on the VHS of ABC for Kids: Favourites. The first tape to use this was Johnson and Friends: The Tin Star. Scare Factor: Low. this is a favorite of many Australians. ''' '''5th Logo (2008-2011) Nicknames: "Kids and CGI", "Boxes V", "Apple, Bee, Carrot V" Logo: We see an ant come out of a box stacked on another one, he goes down to another box which opens to reveal an anteater like the one from the last logo with an apple, he throws the apple to a live action boy sitting next to an "A" as the ant and a live action girl looks on, we see another stack of boxes balancing precariously with a live action boy and a bilby (an Australian marsupial, for those who don't know) at the top, butterflies emerge from the second box and the third box is revealed to be balancing on a "B" with a live action girl sitting next to it pointing up as a bee flies down, a cat bounces across a series of boxes, turning into a crocodile and then a carrot as it finally bounces off the letter "C", we cut to 3 kids in the middle of the frame who run off as 9 blocks bounce in and form into a new version of the ABC for Kids logo, the first 2 rows are a redesigned version of the original boxes, but this time "FOR" and "KIDS" get their own boxes and the final box contains the 2002-2014 ABC Lissajous curve logo. Variants: * There's a version which lacks the kids and is somewhat fast paced. * There is a shortened version that only shows the formation. FX/SFX: Live-action kids interacting with CGI. Cheesy Factor: In some cases, such as the boy catching the apple, the CGI and Live-action do not blend well. Music/Sounds: A bouncy happy tune. At the end of the logo, a bunch of kids say "A, B, C!". Availability: Seen on ABC Kids DVDs from around 2008 until 2012. Scare Factor: None. ABC 4 Kids 6th Logo (2011-2015) Nicknames: "4 Kids (not the anime company)", "Aussie 4 Kids" Logo: On a yellow background, a yellow number 4 pops in from the right side of the screen, then the left before finally bouncing in from the right as an ABC 4 Kids logo which is a 4 with the word Kids below and ABC below it with a Lissajous curve next to it. without the 4 falls into place and the 4 jumps into place on the logo as the background becomes red. FX/SFX: All CGI. Cheesy Factor: In the logo, it looks like "4 kids ABC". Music/Sounds: Another happy, bouncy tune. Availability: Seen on all ABC Kids DVDs from 2011 until 2015. Scare Factor: None. ABC Kids 7th Logo (2015-) Nicknames: "Kids and CGI II", "Apple, Bee, Carrot VI", "Kids ABC" Logo: We start with the 2015 ABC Kids Logo, which is ABC in small print at the bottom with a Lissajous curve next to it as per the previous logo with the word "KIDS" in big letters above with new, round, versions of the objects previously used in the "Boxes" logos. the new logo squeezes up and flies off like a firework, turning into a red rocket, leaving the "objects" behind, as the background cuts to a cartoony version of space, we see that the rocket has a live action kid in it, we cut to a pink rocket with another kid in it, waving as a third kid uses some kind of slide, we then see a kid throwing a frisbee to a cartoony dog in a space helmet and some other kids playing, one using a hopper ball at the base of a blue rocket. We then cut back to the ABC Kids logo, now on a blue background and on an angle, and the original red rocket flies round and then behind the logo as it shuts like a door. FX/SFX: Live action kids surrounded by CGI, similar to the 2008 logo, but done slightly better. Cheesy Factor: Like the previous logo, it looks like "KIDS ABC". Music/Sounds: A cheery tune and various sound effects. Availability: Seen on all ABC Kids DVDs since 2015. Scare Factor: None. Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Australia Category:Home videos in Australia